


Closeted

by vhoorl



Category: South Park
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, College, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vhoorl/pseuds/vhoorl
Summary: Butters tries to drop off some class notes for Cartman but winds up being an accidental audience to something he never expected to see. Or, hear, that is. Which isn't too big of a deal... that is until he can't keep quiet himself.





	Closeted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [p00rb01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/p00rb01/gifts).



For the most part, Butters didn’t mind taking notes for Eric in their early morning English class. The brunet preferred to sleep in most mornings, which meant he missed a good 30 minutes of the opening lecture. While the professor didn’t seem to mind that he missed such a large chunk of her class, that attitude of disinterest followed into her ability to put her lectures online. She was one of the only professors Butters had who didn’t care enough to post their lectures on the college’s academic work website. She was also one of the only professors who let him listen to music and doodle during tests, so it all sorta balanced out.

Taking notes twice was a good exercise, really! It offered the chance to go back over the material and even catch some information he might not have noticed otherwise. Plus, it was helping Eric, and no matter how often Butters seemed to get shafted in their friendship he couldn’t help but want to keep helping the big brunet. He had a problem, that much was for sure, but no amount of Wendy and Bebe shaking their heads at him or sending him sarcastic eye emojis over text would change it.

As the professor wrapped up her opening lecture, Butters furrowed his brows. He peeked up at the clock which indicated that they were already an hour into the class. Normally that was great since it meant lunch was an hour closer, but today it was cause for concern. He glanced back over his shoulder at the seat directly behind him. Empty. Usually, Eric sat there, focused on his phone or eyes locked blankly on the whiteboard. Sometimes he’d rant at Butters about his mom or his job or even Kenny, who he was roommates with.

Today, though, it looked like Eric was either absent or even later than was typical. The blond faced forward again and looked to his left where Wendy sat a few feet away. She had her textbook out, determined to cross-examine the professor’s notes with the direct book material. Butters was pretty sure he’d heard her talking about how important this week's main topic was for her. Something about the author being a feminist icon?

“Psst, Wendy,” he patted the table lightly to get her attention, fully aware that he didn’t need to whisper in this class; it wasn’t as if the professor would bat an eyelash, “Did you see Eric at all this mornin’?”

Wendy and Bebe were roommates, much like Eric and Kenny. They also lived in the same dorm building. Much to her chagrin, of course.

“Nope,” Wendy stated simply, without looking up from her textbook and notes. She flipped a page as the professor continued to mark down different test dates on the whiteboard. “Maybe he’s sick or something; I saw him and Kenny carrying a ton of KFC up to their dorm last night. Could be food poisoning.” She sighed and set her pen down, flexing her wrist as if it was sore. Butters vaguely recalled her being exceedingly upset that laptops were the one no-no in this class; Wendy was a lot faster at taking notes on a laptop. “Don’t you usually take his notes for him anyway?” At this point, she finally glanced up at Butters and shook her head as if she disagreed with that kinda thing, “What’s it matter if he’s here or not?”

“Well sure,” Butters continued, voice still hushed even though Wendy’s hadn’t been, “But only the first half of the lecture, he’s usually here to take his own notes by now.”

It was also entirely possible that Eric had just chosen to skip the class. He did that every couple of weeks or so, just one morning here or there. Most of the time on those instances, though, he had the forethought to warn Butters that he was taking a day off. Butters checked his phone, which he kept hidden under the table on instinct despite the lack of possibility to get in trouble for having it out. Sure enough, he got no texts from Eric at all this morning or last night. Huh.

Butters shrugged and put his phone away, “I dunno, maybe he is just sick, I guess.”

“It seems pretty likely, anyway you can always just go check on him after class if you’re so worried. Although I’m certain you don’t need to be; he and Kenny have probably just gotten themselves into a food coma.” Wendy was back to her work, careful to highlight a few paragraphs of her notes and add a corresponding sticky note on the page of her textbook.

“Ah yeah, you’re uh, you’re probably right.” He scratched the back of his neck with his unoccupied hand and then looked back up to the board. The list of next weeks quizzes looked pretty daunting, so it was probably for the best that he stop worrying and focus on the work.

The second hour of class passed slowly and before Butters knew it the clock above the board read that it was 9:30 which, subsequently, was the end of the period. He waved a quick goodbye to Wendy who offered to text him about any discrepancies she found between the professors verbal lecture and the written text. She also offered to get sandwiches with him before their afternoon classes, since Bebe was going to be busy with a sewing project all day.

Butters packed up his things and slung the Sailor Moon printed messenger bag over his shoulder. Last year, as Freshmen, Bebe had forced him to get a new school bag. Apparently backpacks with Hello Kitty patches weren’t very College Chic. Neither were his plain colored jeans and simple blue sweaters, according to the Fashion Design Major, but those were still in his closet despite her badgering. The backpack had been given a proper send-off to the Goodwill which had hurt to do, but he liked to think that some other kid would come across it and love it just as much as he had through all his high school years.

He hadn’t expected to get so close to Bebe and Wendy in their college years, but since Red and Nichole went off to a different school he could tell that they needed some more folks to hang around. It was similar for him; half the guys were either studying out of state or always busy with work and he lived alone in his own dorm room. He appreciated having their company, even if they didn’t always agree with the things he did or the people he wanted to hang around.

As Butters hurried down the stairs, his sneakers flashed. They had been a gift from Kenny for his birthday and the novelty still hadn’t quite warn off; the colored LEDs were just too neato! He was pretty darn touched that the fellow blond had spent so much money on a present for him, but he had plans to pay him back with an equally good gift around christmas time.

He also oughta get something for Eric; didn’t want the brunet to feel left out!

It was a short walk, thankfully, to get the the North buildings. The building where their English class was held only had a small quad and a coffee stand between it and the Northern dorms. Butters own dorm room was much farther away, in the West area. The place was smaller and had a lot more single person rooms, like his own. The one up-side was that it was a lot quieter there.

A lot lonelier, too.

The brick building had a side entrance that was a lot easier to get into than the front one, which was usually crowded by people out on the steps. Butters smiled at a couple of girls as they neared him; he recognized them from his dance classes. They held open the door for him and he slipped inside with a passing “Thanks!”

Up another flight of stairs, Butters avoided the main lounge and communal seating area in the heart of the building. As much fun as it was to get to see people and check out whatever movie they had playing on the rec room TV, he had his mind set on getting to Eric and Kenny’s room. If they really were sick with the flu, he wanted to get there quickly. Maybe he could go out and pick the fellas up some medicine? The drug store was just down the way, and he had a few good hours before his next class...

Butters reached room 216 a moment later. The tiny chalkboard hung outside the door was mostly defaced with stickers, but there was just enough space left to fit the words “FUCK OFF” in smudged red chalk. He couldn’t be sure which of the roommates had written that, but if he had to guess it was probably Eric.

Speaking of…

The blond rapped his knuckles on the door and then knocked them together nervously. “Uh, h- hey Eric? Are you in there?” Butters worry showed through his tone. He waited a beat, but there was no response. “Uh, Ken?” He tried, not sure which of them was inside. Another few seconds of silence told him they were either dead asleep or not there. That couldn’t be right though; Kenny only had night classes and his job was just on the weekends. Not to mention if Eric skipped class he was usually in his dorm watching youtube videos or blasting loud music.

He couldn’t really hear anything from inside.

Butters gripped the doorknob and twisted it experimentally. He was surprised to find that it opened, left unlocked. Usually Cartman and Kenny only did that when they were expecting company. With a fair amount of hesitation, he peeked his head in the door and looked around. The lights were off in the little dormitory, with both beds a mess and not much else to indicate anyone was present. He bit his lip and slipped inside the room, aware that while he wasn’t exactly not allowed to be in the fellas dorm room while they were gone it was still plenty weird to be alone in their personal space. The door clicked shut behind him when he leaned back onto it.

The quiet reminded him of the couple times he had been left to sleep in Kenny or Eric’s bed after a particularly fun night over at their dorm room. Drinking games were not something he would have thought he’d be interested in, but college was full of surprises! One of those surprises being that he was apparently funny when he’d had a few daiquiris; the kinda funny where you dance on top of furniture. Kenny and Eric did a better job of holding their liquor and it showed in the mornings after they hung out here, when Butters would be fast asleep well into the afternoon while the other two left him to sleep. He sure didn’t like waking up alone, but it was nice to be trusted to be alone in their dorm room.

“Eric? Ken?” Butters glanced into the small off-shoot room that was essentially an attempt at a hallway. It led to a closet that he knew had mostly Eric’s clothes and a tiny storage space with no door that held all of one microwave and one mini fridge. It wouldn’t be the first time he stumbled across Kenny leaned up against the fridge, on the floor, an empty beer in hand and out like a light. He glanced in, but there was no one.

Well, he could at least still drop off Eric’s notes and maybe send the both of them a text to see where they got off to. He was pretty sure the brunet kept his bag and note binder in the closet. Butters slowly made his way to the closet doors as he dug the floral decorated spiral notebook out.

Butters nudged the shutter-like doors apart with his elbow and tore off the three or so pages of lecture notes. He glanced up at the inside of the closet and stopped dead in his tracks. While he could easily spot Cartman’s barely organize stack of school supplies, on the side by what he figured was the new laundry basket Kyle had given them in the spring when he visited, there was something that had caught his attention.

Perched precariously next to what could only be a box of porn magazines simply labeled “Kenny’s Stuff” was an equally nondescript box. Clearly a repurposed shoe box, with the lid off and torn on the edges. Without even a moment of second guessing he could see from his vantage point that there was a large phallic object inside. Bright purple, glaringly obvious.

He blinked once, then again. Butters felt his face heat up as he set the notes down on the stack of school work that belonged to the brunet. Unconcious of his actions, he tilted the box toward himself, curious. However, poorly placed as the box was it toppled forward and the object, the dildo, slid out. The blond flailed in an attempt to grab it but wound up slamming his hand into the rest of the boxes which fell from their stack on and around him.

Butters winced as a particularly heavy box ricocheted off his shin and it’s contents rolled out onto the floor. Magazines, various knick knacks, and the large purple dildo were no scattered at his feet on the floor of the closet.

“Oh, hamburgers.”

The blond knelt and did his best to try to gather the stray items and put them in their rightful boxes, but it was definitely a mess. The dildo sat there on top of everything, as if it wanted to mock him. Butters picked it up carefully and placed it back in the shoebox. He pushed the magazines into a neat pile, the shoebox balanced in his lap, but something made him freeze.

There was noise from outside.

Through the thin dorm walls, he could hear footsteps of approach and then the sound of a door as it opened. Blue eyes flew wide in fear. On instinct, Butters scrambled back fully into the closet and shut the doors, certain that he didn’t want either Eric or Kenny to see him with a dildo, with a dildo that belonged to them, in his lap and all this porn everywhere. He wasn’t even supposed to be in here in the first place!

“I’m telling you, Kenny. There’s no way you can eat six buckets of KFC chicken in 30 minutes, you’ll fucking die. Trust me, if it could be done, I’d have done it by now.” Eric’s voice traveled loud and clear as he came into the dorm room. There was a noise like the springs of a mattress as they compressed followed by a scoff. “And jesus christ, poor boy, if you think you can eat more KFC than me in one sitting you’re playing yourself.”

“Hah, see Cartman, being dead’s not a problem,” Kenny joked, his smirk evident in his voice, “Not if I get to see your shocked face before I kick the metaphorical KFC bucket.” There were some shuffling noises, like a bag being dropped or a coat landing on the floor. Butters peered through the slats of the closet door, eyes wide and body stock still. He couldn’t see much from the semi-hallway area attached to the main room. His own dorm was set up much differently, with the closet right beside his bed and a small bathroom across from that.

Butters chewed on his lower lip and glanced at the shoebox in his lap. He carefully set it aside and focused on what they were doing in the other room. It was easy to hear most everything. Maybe if they left, he could sneak back out and then they’d be none the wiser!

“Whatever, you couldn’t do it, asshole. You gave up two buckets in last night, you fuckin’ pussy.” More shuffling noises, more bed spring noises. Butters really hoped they didn’t plan to sit and talk for too long… maybe he could text Wendy and ask her to come up with some excuse and have the fellas meet her somewhere, to get them away? Butters fumbled with the pocket of his cardigan to retrieve his phone, lip very thoroughly bitten due to panic setting in.

“Oh right, I’m the pussy. Even though you threw up, right after I gave up.” Kenny’s tone was dry and sarcastic. There was a noise of more bed springs, like someone had flopped onto a bed. Butters blinked and his fingers halted in the middle of a hurried text to Wendy.  That had… almost sounded like Kenny landing on Eric’s bed. The brunet’s half of the room was closer to the closet and those bed springs had been loud in his ear. Butters blinked a few more times and then continued to type out the message. He blocked out the conversation momentarily.

As he finally hit send, the screen hesitated for a moment before the words highlighted red. They hadn’t sent. Dang it. There probably wasn’t great signal here, in a closet, on the second floor of a notoriously bad-reception building. Wendy complained a lot about it, but he’d never seen the reason to be so upset until right now.

Butters ran one hand through his hair and his other hands fingers fidgeted against the side of the cell phone. How long would it take for him to be able to sneak out? Was he going to miss class? If he missed his lunch with Wendy, would she come visit Kenny and Eric to see if they had seen him

Oh Jesus, what if Kenny or Eric opened the closet?

“That’s fucking stupid. You’re so fucking stupid, Kenny.” Butters heard Eric say, as his mind returned the world around him. The brunet didn’t sound angry, though, he sounded like he was snickering. Curious, as curious as he had been when he got into this whole conundrum, the blond leaned against inner wall of the closet. Kenny, to his credit, also sounded like he was in a good mood.

It wasn’t too weird, they were best friends after all and they got along great sometimes, but this sounded… different. Unguarded, like they thought nobody could hear them. Neither Kenny or Eric were big on sharing their feelings, so to hear them be so genuinely friendly with eachother was almost a shock. Butters ear was flush against the wall. It sounded so? Nice. So unlike them, when they were in front of other people. Even around just him, it was like they constantly had to be at eachothers throats or throwing jabs.

He’d only ever heard the both of them laugh like that separately, when he was alone with one of them. Studying late at night with Eric or having lunch out with Kenny.

Despite himself and the situation at hand, Butters felt himself smile.

“I mean, if I’m fucking stupid, that would mean you’re stupid.” Kenny’s voice dipped lower, momentarily, like that was an inside joke. To himself, inside the closet, Butters brows furrowed. His brain worked overtime as he processed it and it was a wonder that the other two couldn’t hear the cogs in his head churn laboriously.

Eric made a choked noise and there was another sound, like somebody being shoved. It rattled the wall slightly. Kenny laughed. “Jesus Christ, fuck you.” Eric’s voice was petulant and embarrassed. There was a louder laugh from the dirty blond in the next room, caught off guard and pleased like he’d been given a gift. “Sure thing, dude, you just tell me when and where.”

“I hate you, Kenny.” There were more bed spring noises and Butters brain had finally caught up to speed with the conversation.

Kenny’s voice was still rife with his enthused smile. “Wow, Cartman, that’s not very ni”

“Shut the fuck up.”

There was silence. Then, a soft sound, like lips parting. Moving against other lips. He had made out his own fair share of times, particularly back in high school with Bradley. He knew what it sounded like. And this sure was uncannily similar. Butters hand flew up to his own mouth. His brows took a trip half way up his forehead and he leaned harder against the wall as one of his legs almost gave out.

Kenny and Eric were making out, one room over. A paper-thin wall away.

Butters mind raced.

It was no secret that he had harbored crushes on both roommates for ages, even since back when they were growing up together. He’d never made any move on it because he figured that if they really wanted to, either of them, they could just ask. Everybody in the whole dang high school had known from the get-go that one Butters Stotch was very bi-curious and very open to dating just about anyone, boy and girl alike.

It had never occurred to him that the two guys he had pined after at various intervals as a teenager were maybe interested in eachother. Butters felt immediately ashamed that he hadn’t noticed, even when he spent so much time with the both of them.

Aw heck, were they dating? How long had they been together? How hadn’t he noticed and why didn’t they wanna tell him? He was their closest friend! They didn’t have to worry about him judging them, especially not with who he was and his own preferences.

The noises continued, soft but still clearly there. One or two whispered sighs and moans from his closest friends, his long-time crushes, had him pointedly aware of just how far this could go.

It also had him pointedly aware of just how intense his reaction would be.

Butters squatted down farther in the closet and huffed out a breath. Aw, jeez. He was getting a boner for sure. It wasn’t fair. This was so dang unfair. He felt his face flush at the realization that the sound of his two friends, kissing, was getting him off.

The blond understood now what Christophe meant when he had mandated that God was cruel and liked to play tricks on people for no good reason.

Suddenly, the occurrence of the purple dildo that had gotten him into this mess felt like an omen that he should have heeded. It also made even more sense now, as to why it was there and so visible in plain sight amongst their things.

Eric yelped, “Ow! Fucking Jesus, you dickhead, be careful with your dumb fucking long ass nails!” Someone bumped against the wall again. There were fabric noises and someone’s foot must have kicked the wall, too, because there was another swear or two. Then, lips on skin, and a few soft gasps. Butters knew that outside the darkness of the closet, his face was probably bright pink. He bit his knuckle and tried to fight down the urge to reach for the fly of his jeans as they grew uncomfortably tight.

As if to spit in his face, there was an overtly loud  _ zzziiiiiippp! _ noise as someone’s fly was undone in the next room. Butters almost let out a defeated sound at that, but the hand at his mouth smothered the noise. Oh, being quiet and waiting this out was gonna be tough. He sat fully on the ground and tried desperately to think of his grandma in a bikini.

_ Grandma in a bikini. Grandma in a bikini. Grandma in a bikini. _

“Ngh — ! Cartman you need to relax or you’re going to tear my hair out.” Lips on skin, kissing.

“Who the fuck said you could talk, poor boy?” A gasp, sharp.

Kenny almost growled. “I did, asshole. I’ve got you literally by the balls.

_ Grandma in a bikini. Grandma in a bikini.  _ **_Grandma in a biki_ ** **_—_ **

Eric moaned, long and loud. He evidently tried to stifle it, but the broken way the note faltered only struck more of a cord within the hidden, voyeuristic blond. As it turned into ragged breaths, Butters undid the fly to his jeans. He hand dipped hastily past the waistband and into pastel pink underwear to palm his dick.

Butters bit down harder on his knuckle and leaned his forehead against the wall. The closet felt extremely warm all of a sudden.

“Kenny... christ, do you..?” 

“Yeah,” Kenny sounded winded. There was another zipper noise and then a soft groan. “Shit, shit, the lube’s in —

“The drawer, yeah, duh.” Eric may have wanted to be sarcastic but it was ruined by how undone he already sounded. There was a screech of wood like a drawer yanked open, followed shortly by another low moan. Butters shuddered as his hand moved up and down his dick, already completely hard. A shaky breath rolled past his lips and he clapped his hand over his mouth, knuckles sore from where his teeth had sunk into them.

There was an absolutely lewd noise and then a surprised moan. “Oh fuck,” Kenny panted, tone wavery like he was overwhelmed. Made perfect sense, since that’s exactly the way Butters was feeling inside the closet. Another impact against the wall, almost directly where Butters had his head pressed to it. The bed on the other side creaked in protest. Butters faltered in his motions and squeezed the base of his dick hard.

“Can’t you go any faster? Fuck.” Eric sounded like he had his teeth grit. However, a second later there was a deep rumble from him, not totally unlike a purr. Kenny offered a breathless chuckle. “Sure, how’s this?” There was a severe, angry bed spring noise.

“Mm, better,” Eric intoned. The room returned to noises of skin on skin, with intermittent breaths and groans. After a few more minutes, Butters had shimmied his underwear and jeans down low on his hips and was all but laying against the wall as it shook with motion on the other side.

Then, a particular moan caught him off guard. It was Kenny, wanton and unexpected. Based on the sound cues alone, Butters was pretty darn sure that Eric had just pushed him hard against the wall. The brunet hummed, muffled, which sparked another moan from the other blond. It was then that Butters realized in that moment that he definitely had Kenny’s dick in his mouth. The mental image hit him like a ton of bricks.

“Aa — ahh,” Butters moaned, sweet and breathy, hand nowhere near his mouth to quiet it. He only caught himself a second later, when he clapped his palm back over his lips as he’d done before, but the damage had already been done.

The noises on the other side of the wall stopped. Immediately. If a silent exchange went on between the roommates, he couldn’t see it. There was a sudden tenseness in the air and after a split second the bed creaked sharply as if two bodies had just vacated their place atop it’s mattress. Butters blood ran cold.

He didn’t have time to react fast enough. The doors were already thrown open and the light from the room hit him full force. It silhouetted Kenny, with Eric close behind him. Both of them looking disheveled and in a general state of undress. However, they were a sight more presentable than the blond on the floor of their closet, pants and briefs half-way down his thighs. Dick in one hand and the other pressed to his mouth.

Butters hands flew up on instinct, as if in surrender, and he fell back slightly. Off balance in every possible way. Words cascaded from his well-bitten lips in a hurry, incoherent but apologetic nonetheless, “I-I-I’m real sorry fellas! I’m not, oh jeez, it’s not what it looks like, I —”

“So you aren’t totally jerking off to us in a closet? Because that’s what it looks like, Butters.”

Butters winced at Eric’s blunt tone of voice. “W-Well I guess that is uh, kinda what’s happenin’.” He self-consciously tugged at the waistband of his briefs to pull them slightly farther up but it was fruitless. His shame was completely visible. Blue eyes glanced between Cartman and Kenny. “I’m real sorry, fellas, I didn’t—I was just tryin’ to give Eric the notes he missed in English class. I came in to put ‘em in his bag and then, well, you came back and you started, uh, well, and I didn’t wanna come out while you two were… y’know.”

“ _ Fucking _ , Butters, the word you’re looking for is  _ fucking _ .” Eric sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. Butters tried to focus on his face and not the brunet’s open fly that he was essentially at eye-level with.

The shaken blond swallowed. “Uh, yeah, that. But I swear I was gonna leave! I was just waitin’ for a chance to sneak out.”

Kenny in turn had covered his eyes with one hand. “Jesus shit, Leo, why didn’t you just say something?” He ran fingers up through sex-messy, dirty blond hair. “You could’ve been stuck in there all day. What the fuck.”

“I uh, I was worried you guys were sick! Since, Eric didn’t show up to class ‘n’ Wendy said she saw you two eatin an, uh, unhealthy amount of KFC last night.”

Eric snorted at that. “So is that supposed to explain why you decided to start jerkin’ it to us? God, Butters, what are you, a fucking voyeur?” The brunet had his hands on his hips. It looked like he partially wanted an answer and partially wanted to mock Butters’ ridiculous decisions.

“Oh my god! No! No, I wouldn’t—Oh, hamburgers, I’ve really gone and done it.” Butters put his face in his hands and wished for the world to open a blackhole right beneath him so he could disappear. That would be a lot easier than having to deal with his two most long-lasting crushes finding him like this. “Why, I’m real terrible for havin’ broken your trusts like that.” He wiped at his eyes hastily before any tears could form there. “Heck, I understand if ya never wanna speak to me again, fellas.”

“Whoa, whoa, slow down there, Buttercup.” Kenny came forward and knelt in front of Butters. “Nobody thinks you’re terrible, dude. What do you mean break our trust?”

Eric crossed his arms and huffed. Butters wondered if maybe he was embarrassed that he’d been caught with his guard down, having an intimate moment with Kenny. And he’d gone and ruined it. Aw, heck. “Ken, if I tell ya I’d be admittin’ how bad I am for sure.”

Kenny snorted, like he found the very idea laughable. Even when they were kids and Butters had played the Professor Chaos gambit, he was always so far from bad.

“I’ve, well I mean I’ve had a thing for you ‘n’ Eric both for years and,” Butters voice cracked, but he didn’t cry, “Here I am takin’ advantage of you two.. I told myself I’d never do that!”

Both roommates had the gall to look surprised, which made Butters blink and then he felt his voice go up a few octaves without permission. “Y’mean you fellas never noticed?”

Eric held up a hand and waved it, lip curled in a sneer, “No, no, I fucking noticed, Butters, I was surprised that you think you could actually ever take advantage of me.” He glared down his nose at the blond, but it was more callous than disgusted, “I thought you weren’t actually interested. But that’s beside the goddamn point, you’re the one who jacked off in our closet.”

“Uh, you’re right, sorry about that, Eric.”

Kenny rubbed at his mouth with one hand and shook his head. “Fuck, there’s a closeted gay joke in there somewhere, I know there is.”

“Ken, c’mon!” Butters whined.

The taller blond held up his hands, “I’m sorry, Leo, I just can’t take you completely seriously when you’re sitting in a closet with your pants down and your dick out.” He stood and offered out a hand to help Butters up. The Dance Major took it and hoisted himself up as he tugged the waistband of his briefs up.

“Hey, hey, hang on there, Butterfly,” Kenny put his other hand on the one Butters had been using to try to make himself decent. The shorter blond paused and blinked up at him in confusion. “Where’s the fire? Did you get off already?”

Eric for his part uncrossed his arms and threw them up, irritated, “Of course he fucking hasn’t, Kenny, and neither have I! Which is bullshit, because I did not skip my English class to not do this.”

Butters gaped. “Is this why you skip English class?”

Eric went scarlet. He crossed his arms again. “So what if it is, Butters?”

Butters stumbled over a few words and then went quiet, trying not to let himself think about the fact that Eric and Kenny were doing this just about every other week while he sat in class or had coffee in the quad.

“We can still do this, Cartman,” Kenny nudged the brunet in the arm who in turn made an affronted nose and rubbed the spot where he’d been poked, “We’ll just have one more person than usual.” The dirty blond smiled at Butters and sent Cartman a meaningful glance before he addressed the still entirely confused dancer. “If that’s okay with you, of course.”

“Whaddaya mean, Ken?”

“Yeah,  _ Ken _ , what do you mean.” Eric glanced between the two blonds.

“Butters, just, why don’t you uh, stick around? For a while longer.” He raised his brows. Trying not to be weird, but also trying to proposition the other for a three-way. “We can finish what we started and you don’t have to do the walk of shame so soon.”

There was a pause where Butters blinked from Kenny to Eric and back again.

“You mean.. you fellas actually want me to join you?”

“Don’t make it gay, Butters,” Eric warned.

Kenny laughed, “I mean, you were literally just sucking my dick, Cartman.”

The brunet rolled his eyes, face red, “Whatever. I’m going back to the bed, if you gaywads wanna get your asses there too so we can finish this bullcrap, then make it fucking snappy.” With that, he turned and resolutely headed back toward the main room.

Behind him, Kenny turned to Butters and put a hand on his shoulder, tone more serious and concerned than he had been earlier, “Do you really wanna do this, Leo?”

Butters had been quiet for a while since the realization that they wanted him, the way he wanted them, slowly came crashing down on him. He turned to Kenny and tugged the front of his undershirt to pull him down just enough so his lips could reach the others own. A short and sweet but no less potent kiss.

Kenny blinked as he pulled back and Butters in turn slowly smiled. Bright and genuine. Happy.

“I’ll, uh, take that as a yes.” He chuckled and wrapped an arm around Butters shoulders to steer them both back to the bedroom and a waiting Eric Cartman.

“Yeah no that’s cool, you homos can just take your sweet ass time. No hurry at all.”

“Shut the fuck up, Cartman.”

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea trapped in my head and needed to get it out lol hope you guys like it!


End file.
